A Field Of Passion
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: Buford finds out that even some as beastly as him can find love, HAS BEEN CORRECTED FOR THE LAST TIME
1. Chapter 1: If Your just Joining us

A Field of Passion

Story Summary: This story is of what Lowrider was unwilling to do, a Story of Buford and Milly getting together.

Disclaimer 1: The Story Employs Characters from Phineas and Ferb, I Do not in any way shape or form own any of the Character from Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh are the only people who have all the rights, I'm Merely sandboxing in this

Disclaimer 2: since this story is set during High School I will be inventing characters to help move the plot along

(A/N: Any name marked with a pair of ~ is a Point of View)

Chapter 1: If you're just joining us

~Buford~

My Name is Buford Van Stomm

I'm the Defensive Guard (A/N or Defensive Tackle for those Football players who'd prefer) for the Danville High Football Team, called the Paladins,

My job for those who don't know a dang thing about football is to rush and if and or flatten the Runner backs (Full or half back) before they can get near my teams end zone after get past the Offenses Guards

As of recently I've found myself in two pickles

Pickle Situation #1 I'm the only one of my friends without a girlfriend since Baljeet, My Nerd and best friend, has got himself a Girlfriend a couple weeks ago

Pickle Situation #2 I along with the water boy and the Equipment manager are the only ones on the team with out a girlfriend

It has been a tradition since the Knights became the Paladins for a little over 40 Years ago

Tradition states "A Paladin must seek out his mistress before he can strike out on his own"

Now the story of what happens to help me to reverse the situation

(A/N that's their is the first Chapter and I have only one question, what'd you think? Read and review, see you on the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2: Brainstorming in the Shower

(A/N the first two lines of this chapter belong to Lowrider, I'm merely using them as an anchor point to start the chapter, I swear it)

~None~

(Danville High School, Hallway)

(A/N Ginger has received Buford's blessing)

"By the way," she told him. "You should look Mily up sometime."

"Anderson," Buford said, saying the girl's last name as if it were a question. "Why's that?"

"Why do you think?"

~Buford~

I stand their not getting what the girl was getting at when she brought up Mily (A/N His thought in response with the 1st and 2nd line)

I see her wink at me it all starts coming together (A/N third line response)

I start to feel a little hot and bothered, so I head to the showers

I hit my locker in the Locker room, I pull out my Towel

After I drop all my clothes, as I stood under the shower As soon as I turn the water on

"Hoo, that's cold" I said shivering a little, silently cursing my judgment for entering the shower the way I Did

I found thinking logical to be easy as Childs play when ever I take a shower to clean myself or just to get wet

If Mily Anderson really did like me, then there is hope for me to join the dating scene

But the information I was given might not be accurate, their was how new was the Info to think about, there is my treatment of people off the field because not a whole mess of people want to date a bully

If I was to make a move of any kind, I needed to know more

But who could I turn to for help?

Ginger was out of the Question since in a she and Baljeet will have probably planned like a months worth of Dates by tommorow morning and I didn't want to get in the way of them

I end my shower, dry off, and I put my clothes back on

"I wonder if they can help me."

I Grab my gear out of my locker since I've been using the locker room as my main locker and I Leave the Locker Room

(A/N: Just Who is Buford referring to? You'll have to keep reading to find out, but first Review me I want to know How I Did)


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment of Friends

Chapter 3

~Buford~

It was lunchtime, I traditionally ate my lunch alone, and after I Disposed of my lunch I made my way to Phineas' Table where I also found Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen

Conveniently Baljeet was admiring a photo of Ginger since she and he were not in the same lunch at a different table, so I could talk to them in peace

I explained my request Which resulted in my receiving of a couple mixed faces before Phineas spoke

"So let me see if I Got your request straight Buford" said Phineas with a tiny pinch of annoyance

Of which I could understand since I had asked for His and Ferb's help earlier in the year when Ginger was playing secret admirer with Baljeet

"You want us to gather information" said Ferb

"On Milly Anderson, to see if she genuinely likes you" Said Phineas

"Because you aren't confident in the accuracy of the tip given to you by Ginger" Said Isabella

"And The Reason for your asking for our help is so you can make a move without making a big mistake" said Gretchen

I looked away for a split second to run what they said siliently through my head

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" I said slight uncertainty

"well,That and another reason"

"Yeah Buford, What's That" Isabella asks

"As you undoubtedly recall from the "F" Games Adventure from about four, five summers ago" I said slightly ashamed of the person I was then

"I was always looking down on girls, simply because I never wanted to accept them as my equal at anything"

"So What I'm trying to say is, if Milly is looking past the me you traditionally see, and looks at the me with emotional complexities, I want to be able to love her knowing she loves me for the person I am under all of this" I say to them patting my chest a couple times with both hands

"So will you help me?" I ask them

I look to see the four conversing amongst them, I start to fear the worst that they say that I'm on my own

They look at me, to my surprise with smiles

"Of course we'll help you Buford, simply because we just don't have the heart to ignore you" Phineas said

I couldn't help but let a couple tears loose but I get myself together

"You lot are truly the best friends a boy like me, could ever ask for" I said

"I know" Phineas said clearly being humble

I enjoying the moment when the principal came over the Loudspeaker

"Attention Varsity Football, report to the field, you have a Home game against the Hectorville Kings to play"

"Um, Sorry I got go, When and where shall I expect to hear and or see your findings" I ask them

Phineas glances at Ferb he nods

"Tomorrow during study hall"

"You sure you can get enough, because by then I was thinking I could hear the results at your place on Saturday"

"Buford, I'm quite certain you will be the first of many to hear this so I'll say it once, me and Ferb have done the Impossible time and time again, We might as well make a career out of it and live like millionaires, if not billionaires"

I recall all the adventures I had with Phineas and Ferb

They done some ideas that if they wanted to, the amount of money they'd make, would make 100 kings ransoms look like amateur hour

"Good point" I said with a shrug

"See ya guys around" I said jogging away

I hurry out the door and head towards the field

"Tomorrow I'll know the truth"

(A/N Now allied with four heads worth of help, he just might find out the truth as earlier as tomorrow, so thoughts on the chapter I'd love to hear them in a review if you have read the chapter)


	4. Chapter 4: Sucess?

Chapter 4

~Buford~

I went to the Field since Coach Patton needed us to do a warm up practice before the game

(A/N Skipping the Actual Football game)

The Only highlights of my evening before I went home was…

During The Paladins' Home Game against the Kings when I, in a surge of anticipation for the information I was going to get, Leveled their guards (A/N They were more knocked out cold for a couple minutes), and I Tackled their Runner Backs so hard in their lower area (A/N Waist Down) they actually had to go to the Hospital the Kings had to forfeit not only because they were out of Runner Backs, also we were ahead 76-0 with a quarter to play, so in short the Kings were royally crowned with a king sized clobbering

And just like that the Night went by so fast I didn't even notice

It was morning and I knew that I was about to learn the truth About Milly

Eventually I found myself in Study Hall where I was to meet up with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen

I left my seat since the rules stated by Mr. Pace, was we could use our time in Study hall how ever we wanted

Normally I wouldn't even give a second though on staying in study hall, but now I currently had a reason to stay

I walk over to where Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen were sitting, fortunately they were sitting in the in the same area

"So, what'd you find out?" I Asked

I see them all looking at each other each exchanging a nod

"Well, to put it in simple terms in the game of credible information, we hit the jackpot" Ferb said while pulling out a Folder from his Backpack and placing it on his desk

I look at the folder I see Milly's 4X5 Picture on it She was a little older then last I Saw her around 3-5 Years ago The shirt she was where in the picture looked a little looser then the hugger shirts Isabella and Gretchen are into (A/N "Hugger Shirts is a Buford term for Form fitting Blouses, Shirts and other articles of clothing that goes on the torso) just from looking at the Picture I could tell their was something about her which I found attractive.

"Whats that" I finally ask pointing at the Folder

"Our Findings" Phineas and Ferb said at the same time

"May I See it?" I asked slightly nervous at what I'd Find

"Buford You'll not only see we'll even interpret our findings for you" they said placing the open folder on my desk

(A/N Hot Dog, Phineas and Friends followed through, Just What Exactly Did Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen find Out? To Find out All I ask for is one review from you, And I will be waiting for you lot on the next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5: Findings interpreted

Chapter 5

~Buford~

I sit at my desk with Phineas and Ferb Directly in front of me and flanking them were their girlfriends Isabella and Gretchen

"Well First things first We tailed her in a time machine, enough to learn that Every Home Game The Paladins had, Milly had attended without fail, while she couldn't Attend the Away games," Phineas said

"These picture of the stands during each game Verify what we're saying; primarily because the red circle shows where Milly is sitting in the stands" Said Isabella

I look at all the Home game pictures, she was right, Milly is in every single one of these picture, I look even closer in some if not half of pictures she looked in the pinnacle of health while in a few of the other pictures she looked sick as a dog

"Gretchen and I checked her out at her home, well I checked her out while Gretchen kept her Occupied, She keeps a dairy I checked the most recent three entries in said entries you are all she ever writes about." Ferb said with Gretchen nodding probably to vouch for what her Boyfriend said

A brief second of silence pervaded the air

Isabella looked like she was remembering something

"I noticed something as well, She had done a complete Psychological profile on you; After all she was the first to earn her "FBI Profiler" Patch" she said in a slightly disturbed tone

"Well Buford do want us to continue or are you satisfied with what you learned now" Phineas said gathering up all of their findings into the manila folder on my desk

I sit their processing everything I had learned

Ginger was right; Milly Anderson truly genuinely liked me for I am on the inside

I always found it freaky, because whenever I played a home game with the football team, I dominated in that home Game from start to finish, But whenever I played an away game It takes everything I got just to be on Par with everyone, and absolutely everything (A/N as in sparing no reserves)to be better then the other team

I wanted to Conduct a little Buford style experiment, If I bring Milly along to an Away Game, I'll start dominating in Away games I knew what I was going to do next I look at Phineas

"Phineas, I'll go with my second option if you do one last thing for me"

"Sure Buford" Phineas said while putting the Manila folder under his arm

"Make sure that your findings is either Destroyed or put away so that it never see the light of day, because the last thing I need Milly to think that I stalked her" I said

"Don't Worry Buford, this will be the last time you'll ever see this"

"Thanks Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen, I'll never forget this" I said hugging them a little on the snug side

"Your welcome" they said in perfect harmony

Just as I Break my hug with them

The Bell sounded to end the Period

I went to find Coach Patton, I need to talk to him

(A/N Buford now knows the truth, What shall his next move be?, Smack me(Metaphorically speaking) a Review and I'll be waiting on the next Chapter)

(A/N I know a promised One chapter every monday but I got over excited, I figure I bang out another chapter because you readers have been such good sports)


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings Grasped, Move Made

Chapter 6

~Buford~

We were roughly a third of the way through study hall when I signed my passbook out so I could talk to Coach Patton (A/N in case of any WW2 fans who are reading this yes the Coach I write about is related to General George S. Patton More About him on my Profile) about something

*Later at Coach Patton's Office*

I arrive at Coach Patton's Office I Knock on the Door

The Top Half of the Door Opened up (A/N Door was a Half and Half)

"Hey, it's the Spearhead of my Defense, who has come to grace me with his presence, to what honor do I Owe This Visit" He Said Reaching his hand out (A/N Vertically in hopes for a handshake)

"Hey Coach" I said shaking his hand "I have a couple things I want to ask you?" I said releasing his hand

"By all means Vann Stomm ask away" He said placing his crossed arms on top of the Door he hadn't opened yet

"You Recall Baljeet, the one who has my season pass" I ask him

He looks away for second then back at me

"5'4", Indian, Curly hair, IQ to match your Braun" He said like he was describing him

"Yeah that him" He said

"What About him" He asked probably wondering why I brought him up

"I was wondering if he had turned in his Season pass" I asked with the hope that he did

He looked away in the same fashion as he did before

"Actually, funny thing about that" He said opening a desk drawer reaching for something "He didn't but someone else did" He Said pulling my season pass out of his desk

(A/N All members of the Paladins Football team is allowed one season pass for a member of the football team to give to one person of their choosing the person who has the season pass gets a free ride with the Football team on the bus, **free ****admittance** into any and all games and it acts as a Coupon half off of Food and Drink, and a third off of well everything else)

"Really who?" I said wondering who turned it in

"A girl, who was… Umm" He said in a way that said to me he found it hard to describe someone or something

"Hmm, around 5'5'', Japanese, Black hair, Quite the looker" I said like I was guessing

"Yeah That's her" He said

The only girl I knew that matched that description was Ginger Hirano

"Yeah I have someone I want to invite along, So Can I have my season pass" I ask holding a hand out like I would receiving a gift

"Hey, for my Defense's Spearhead anything" he said placing my season pass in my hand

"Thanks Coach" I said

"Your Welcome Vann Stomm" Coach Patton said

*Later in the hallway by Gingers Locker about 1/3 remaining of Study Hall time*

~Ginger~

I was getting a couple items for Class not paying a lick of attention

When suddenly…

"You Sly Fox" I hear a very familiar voice

I turn around to see Buford only to lose my balance not a split second later due to the surprise

I nearly fall to the floor before I quickly grab on to a lockers to slow me down I then didn't hit floor as hard as I Thought

"You all right their ballerina" He said with a chuckle (A/N Buford is quite versed in Sarcasm he can be sarcastic without sounding like he is)

I nod yes with a little chuckle at his remark

I regain my stance and I brush myself off

"Hey Buford Whats up" I ask

"I just came by to say thanks" he said

"For What" I say not certain of what he means

"For turning this in" he said Holding up his season pass like one would a business card

"and for tipping me off on Milly, Although I wasn't confident in the accuracy of said tip so I had to have Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen check it out, believe me Ginger when I say I wanted to ask you but you were snuggled up with Baljeet Last I saw you and the last thing I wanted on my mind was me killing the mood of the moment you were in with Baljeet" he said like I was in a Confessional universal to all people of any religion

"Your Welcome Buford, and thanks for the Honesty, but all you had to do to get my tips source from me was text me to call you as soon as I was able, and I would have told you personally" I said slightly hurt due to the trust I wasn't given

"I'm sorry, and in my defense you were vague and you were short on time" I said with a defensive tone

"Well That's true I had to get to class" I said, "Ah Well, No Harm, No Foul" I said eyes closed with a shrug

"I'm going to Invite Milly to my Football team's away game, in a Day or so, we currently have a Home Game with the Lesterville's Knights (A/N another city and team I Made up)" I said

he turns to walk away only to realize that I forgot something he turns to back to face me

"Would you by any chance happen to know where I might find Milly?" He Asks me

I look away to mentally run Buford's Schedule with Milly's in a side by side Comparison in my head

I also check possible ways to direct Buford so he is guaranteed to cross paths but to no avail

Milly's Schedule is completely opposite Buford's in every way

But I Had an Idea I did know for a fact that Milly lives about 3 blocks from the high school

So she basically walks to school, but her route happens to be the roughest part of town

I Look at Buford

"In the Game of Schedules I can't help you," he glances down slightly disappointed "but there is how ever a solution" he looks back at me quick as bullet

He gives me a look of Optimism, and Hope

"Milly's staying after school and she happens to leave a few seconds before your football game is over, Do you see where I'm going with this Buford" I say to him with a wink

~Buford~

I look at her and nod

"I'll leave you to do what you were originally doing and Thanks" I say to her

"You're Welcome" She responds she turns around to get her things together

I head to the Field to get some practice in for the Game against Lesterville since it was practically the End of the Day

(A/N Buford has comes to grips with his new and is making a move, what sort of move will he make? well I'll write about it if you review this chapter, see on the next chapter)


	7. Chapter 7: A Double Victory night

Chapter 7

~Buford~

It was yet another Blood bath being dealt by the Paladins

And another set of runner backs hospitalized

After a complete shut out game of 82-6 of which I Dominated

I was just coming out of the Locker Room when a brunette walks by me, I look to see it was Milly I had recognized her from the picture I saw on the folder which held the findings pertaining to her Phineas and Friends sleuthed out for me

She seemed a little preoccupied since she was by far the friendliest person I've ever seen she always would say hello regardless if that person was a complete stranger

I figure something was up so I figure I tail her to see what all the Hub bub was about

She looked like she was trying to hide something by trying to keep a low profile

I could easily tell she wasn't doing a good job since a hood wearing hood saw right through her and started to follow her she started to run

*A couple minutes of running later*

The Hood Had chased her into an alley and had her pinned up against the Wall

I needed to help her, I possessed the Strength to do so, but what do I do with him once I had gotten him off her

I Looked around I hear a police siren then the wagon commonly used for placing the convicts arrested by the police in parked at the other end of the alley and the Wagons door was wide open (A/N The Alley this part of the Chapter is set is a through and through it serves as a thoroughfare from one street to another)

This couldn't be any more Perfect, I was ready to save Milly

~Milly~

"Now I Got Ya(A/N I Make a Popeye the sailor man refrence) he said

I close my eyes very sure that I get hit

When all I Hear Is

"Now ya Ain't"

*Whack

I open my eyes to see Buford legs positioned as if he was running, Arm out stretched with a fist on the end while the other arm was behind his back

~Buford~

I had Dealt a clean hit, the Hood I had slugged was sent skidding across the pavement and after he had hit a ramp some kid had left out

*Bam

He had landed in the Police Wagon on his butt I had not only saved Milly from a hooded character I also made a citizens Arrest all in one fell swoop

I turned to Milly who in my eyes still looked a little shaken from the whole ordeal

"You all right there Milly" I ask her

Their was a brief moment of silence

(A/N I know I'm an A** for leaving you hanging but this Fan fiction is a Drama, Romance genre, Buford shows compassion through his rescue, How shall Milly React, well reviewing me here and waiting for the next Chapter will answer that question quite nicely)


	8. Chapter 8: An Invite with Reward

Chapter 8

(A/N Italics are the thoughts)

~Buford (Recap) ~

"You all right Milly

~Buford (no recapping) ~

I look at Milly she still looked a little Shaken from what had happened

And a part of me couldn't blame her since she would have gone home Broke, Battered, and Bruise had I not intervened

She looked like she was still shaken I place a hand on her shoulder give her a shake

This snapped her out of her trance like state

"Yeah I'm All Right thanks to you" She said in a very grateful tone

I notice a little pink on her face (A/N you don't need me to tell you that she was blushing) but I pretended I didn't notice

"I think it would be best, if I walked you home, simply because that hood I knocked out might have friends" I said

"Thanks" she responded as she started walking

We walked out of the alley we were headed still through the roughest part of town

"So does that happen often?" I ask in hopes of striking conversation

"If you mean Hoods getting the drop on me for the chump change in my purse then Yes, Yes it does" she said like what she said happened for weeks, or just as bad months or Years at a time

I smile "Well tonight you have nothing to worry about because tonight you got me watching your back" I said as I would stake my pride on something

"Any Hood who tries to get the drop on you will have to get past me, and thanks to my defense record like that'll ever happen" I said while recalling all my games

"Aww… You're so sweet" she said to me in her sweetest tone yet

And that clinched it because it was those words which metaphorically made my knees feel like jelly luckly my knees got back to normal after a minute of walking

*later at Milly's House*

~Buford~

We arrive at one of the first houses one would pass before going deep into the suburbs

I immediately noticed one of the perks of her living here

This house was 3-5 blocks away from the Fireside girls lodge of which we had past therefore Milly wouldn't have to walk far to go to the lodge, since she was a Fireside Girl

"This your House" I asked the moment we arrived at the door

"Yep, and thanks for the escort home Buford" she said hands behind back one foot fidgeting on the pavement

"For the escort, Bah think nothing of it" I said waving both my hands like someone who'd make it apparent they don't want to take an item from someone

Brief moment of silence Milly had started to reach out for her Door

"So I Hear you like Football" I said

She stops turns to face me again

"Yeah, Why do you ask" Milly asks me clearly wondering why I Brought it up

I was starting to lose my nerve

_Come On Buford, If Baljeet can get a girlfriend then so can you_ I said to myself mentally

"I happen to be in possession of a season pass that can help you attend more of the Paladins Games" I said

"Gee Buford I Love to but I…" She spoke

"Don't have a ride, No Problem"

I hold the season pass and read

"This season pass administered by Buford, entitles Insert your name here (A/N Yes Buford Mad libs) to ride with the Football team to and from the Game site, it shall also entitle you to free admittance into any and all games the Paladins are part taking in, this season pass will act as a coupon for Half off Food and Drink, and A third off of everything else" I say simplifying what I'm Reading

"Hold on lets see that season pass" She asks taking the season pass out of my hand

She then quickly reads what I have read only she was reading it aloud in a speed so fast and a tone so low I could barely hear what she was saying

"Hmm… Fancy that" She says looking up from the season pass back at me while she hands back the season

"So will you go?" I Ask very nervous

There was a brief moment of silence

~Milly~

I couldn't believe it Buford had not only remedied my inability to attend the Paladins Away Games

But he also gave me a chance to get closer to him

I knew what my answer was going to be

"Hmm, stick to watching the home games, or be able to watch all of the Paladins games" I said like I was weighing my options

Since I was 15 My dad has given me more and more freedoms as I Advance through life

One of these freedoms was in fact the Dating freedom, because of some things way to mature for my age or so he says

"Hmm, I'll take the second option, Buford if your okay with that" I said

~Buford~

I smiled I kept the part of me that wanted to be that wanted to jump for joy in check so that I could do it at home

"All right then," I said hand the season pass to Milly, "I am goona have to ask that you keep that with you, because you will need that to show the coach so he'll let you onto the team bus, without a fuss" I said with both hands behind back

out of nowhere I hear a drum rimshot off in the distance, I shrug it off

"Thanks again Buford" I hear Milly say

~Milly~

I close Buford's eyes w/my two pointer fingers; I then turn his head so that his left cheek was facing me

I kiss him on the cheek

~Buford~

I feel something warm while at the same time a little wet on my cheek

Didn't have a clue as per what to make of it after she was done

She gives me a wink and hurries inside this makes my knees feel like jelly

I regained the feeling in my knees and I walked away from Milly's House as I started down the Street

I felt adrenaline flowing so fast I thought I was being given Super Speed, I decided to run Home, deep down I knew that I was in love

And I couldn't wait for tomorrow's away game as I approached my home to get some shut eye for tomorrow

(A/N a splash of Romance to end the Chapter, a new romance was blossoming and Buford is not gonna let it pass him by, to find out what Buford will do next You'll have to review this chapter and wait for the next chapter)


	9. Chapter 9: Victory with a question

Chapter 9

~Buford~

It was a Friday morning in November, a couple or a least a month after Baljeet and Ginger got together, I knew it was be an awesome day since I figured out Milly truly genuinely from the bottom of her heart liked me

I also had the pleasure of seeing Baljeet and Ginger for the Homecoming Game, Dance a month earlier. I also had the pleasure of seeing Milly at the game but not the dance

*Afternoon a least a half an hour before the football team was to depart for the Game*

~Buford~

I looked to see Milly at her locker

She looked as if she was packing 5 first aid kits in her back although her actual backpack had one first aid kit with enough supplies to be considered 3 first aid kits

This made me slightly nervous, but the fact that Milly was a Fireside girl with the Most Medical Themed patches, kind of eased my Nerves

I escort her to the field where we were to wait on the bleachers until the Coach arrived

Normally I'd kill time by thinking of Baljeet and Ginger But my mind is else where like "How long ago did she start liking me," or "aside from the wink and Cheek kiss, Did she drop any hints", or even "Will I remotely be able to please her if we were to start Dating should it come to it"

Those particular questions among other things kept me occupied I Didn't even see the Coach come

"ALL Right Boys Fall in" I heard the Coach call from the center of the field

I quickly stand up and I make my way towards the coach

We were in a kneeling circle The Coach has us do whenever he calls for a meeting

"I wish to say, To each and everyone of you boys, it is thanks to my coaching, your skill, Strength, determination, will to win, and devotion to the game, it is thanks to all of you we have climbed high in the District Rankings, Now the Victorville Heralds want a piece of us on there field, If we claim victory in this Away Game We will be in the Finals for the this years super bowl"

"Now, who is Going to feel our Wrath," He Says "Them" We All Chant

"Who are we gonna send Home Crying?" He Says "Them" We All Chant

"Who we Gonna Crush" He Says "Them" We All Chant

"Who's Gonna Crush us" He says, 99.90% of the team says nothing the who spoke was Jakob our squirrely in the head Runner back, who unwittingly said "Them", The Coach said "Gotcha" as a response We all kind of gave him a shove for falling for that joke

(A/N I Got that Idea from the Movie the Longest Yard Starring Adam Sandler)

"All Right Boys, Get Your Gear, Get your Effects (A/N yes I use a Jack Sparrow Term, for items to use for down time), escort your guest to Bus, And Remember once your guest is on the Bus He or She is your responsibility for the entire bus ride" Coach said in his traditional tone like one would dismiss someone from the Conversation

(A/N I'll Nut shell what happens on the bus' The Offensive and Defensive were on separate bus', They Were both On Coach Bus' The Team Brought a couple DVDs to watch, to pass the time. Milly who was looking out the window enjoying the sights, was also happy that Buford the Man whom she fancied had invited her over everybody in the entire graduating class, She Would pass a glance over at Buford)

*Victorville High, Locker Room, at least 15 minutes before the Game was scheduled to begin*

~Buford~

The Atmosphere in the Locker room was so tense one could cut it with a Knife, Heck a Chain Saw if possible

I had finished My Pregame Rituals I take a look at all the other players some them had finished like I Did some were wrapping up

Not Two Seconds after Kevin Our Quarter Back had finished his pregame ritual the Coach Walked in

"Time to Rock and Roll Boys, Let's go get them"

*After the Game*

~Buford~

It was unbelievable, The Victorville High Lost so bad we might as well have been literally kicking their butts up and Down the field

Because the final score 120-6, Half of those touchdowns were partially due to the fact that I Managed to tackle their QB into our end zone the ref game us the point but it was after they scored hector Fastest Runner back on our team got nailed in the Knees by one of their guards They Finally surrendered after all their Runner backs Regulars and Reserves were Hospitalized by me

But thanks to Milly's First Aid Skills, Hector's injury was patched up quite nicely

A part of me had always admired her, and mind you this was long before I knew she liked me

Milly was such a sweet girl, despite all the hatred I heard through rumor that she grew up with, she was a selfless and uncommonly kind girl She very much like Phineas had that ability to Love Unconditionally

That was a reason I why I liked her as a silent and invisible crush I hid from everyone

We showered, and got into some street cloths, we grab our things and Headed back to the Bus

After the Coach had done a head count I Decided to get a little shut eye

~Milly~

I couldn't believe it either

I wasn't sure if my presence their had something to do with it or was it the fact that the other team's head wasn't in the game

But one fact Remained I was at an away game where Paladins claimed Victory

I placed my head on his shoulder, It was faint but I could hear his heartbeat

It was very pleasant feeling to hear that heartbeat I did find it strange that Buford heartbeat was beating a little quicker then usual for someone taking a little nap

But then it hit me, The rescue, The Season pass as a gift, the unusual amount of niceness towards me, it all made sense Someone tipped Buford off about my Crush on him

But the only person I ever told was Ginger, Who I confided with since she was shy in the game of openly liking Baljeet

I pull out my Phone pulled up Gingers Number and hit dial

"Hey Ginger, its Milly" I said as she picked up

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point, You Tipped Buford off about my crush on him didn't you" I said slightly Annoyed

"Say what now you told him to look me up sometime, He didn't get it first… Oh I get it you said those things and Buford found out on his own" I said finally understanding Gingers motive

"We'll Talk later Ginger until then" I said as I Hung up

I slide my Phone back in my Bag I then placed a hand on Buford's Shoulder I shake his shoulder quite vigorously

"Buford Wake up, We're Back" I say to him

I see the rest of the team head to the locker room for various items and must needs I glance At Buford to see him standing in the middle of the field

* Shortly After The rest of the team left*

~Milly~

I walk over to Buford, to see him looking up at the stars which were very easy since the Custodian traditionally had the lights off with the exception of the lights over by the school

He seemed at peace looking at the stars I began wondering what he was thinking

~Buford~

I could sense Milly Standing beside me

Deep down I knew, keeping quiet would only make this worse, I plucked up

"So" I said getting her attention Milly turns to face me "How long have you been crushing on me" I asked as lightly as my hand can grab

(A/N End Chapter, A real good emotion provoking question, what shall be your Answer Milly? Review me, and I'll Bang out the FINAL Chapter for next week)


	10. Chapter 10: Passion Reveling to an end

Chapter 10

~Milly~

I hear Buford's Question Echo in my head

I knew from the beginning of the Football season that I would have to tell him eventually

So I resigned myself to my fate and decided to tell him

"The first Home Game was when I knew I liked you, the meatloaf festival was when I started to like you" I said (A/N episode reference Meatloaf Surprise)

"Can I Trouble you with another question" He asked me

I could tell he was genuinely being nice to me

"Sure Buford, What is it" I asked pretending I don't necessarily know what question he was going to ask

A brief moment of silence hung in the air I could hear the Night time sounds

"Out of all the boys you could of picked in our class, why pick me over them" He said

Another brief moment of silence hung in the Air

"Now that question is a very good question, I even asked myself that same question only the question was differently worded" I said explaining my train of thought

"For a long time I've racked my brain on that question, when I finally found an answer that made sense to me" I said continuing on

"During the meatloaf festival, I was observing you at the bounce house you were having fun like a little kid would even though you were double their size, No Offense, any way when you had destroyed the first bounce house you showed guilt, remorse, and shame because the little kids were without a bounce house to play in, That and they ran you out festival angry mob style, so you were smart in going to Phineas and Ferb to create a brand new bounce house for all ages, when you brought the new bounce house to the meatloaf festival, When Baljeet your best friend and nerd was complementing you for your good deed you destroyed the bounce house Phineas and Ferb made, you were just too proud to admit that you have a soft spot for children" I said Finally getting my main point across

"That soft spot for children was what prompted me to start looking in your direction, What truly clinched my decision to start crushing on you, was what you did on your first game of the season, a little boy was walking along the field line the ball was about to be caught by the other team but the Runner back would have crushed that boy had he caught it. But I was looking at you I could tell you saw that little boy to so you tackled the runner back you sailed other that little boys head thus saving his life" I said finishing my explanation

~Buford~

I was standing their taking in what Milly had said, my memories of the events she described matched up quite nicely

"Well then, do you want to, you know…" I said slightly nervous

"Go out some time, Sure thing Buford" I hear Milly say as if she were finishing my sentence

"Yes, as my Girlfriend?" I asked closing my eyes bracing myself for a possible no

But I hear nothing I open my eyes

I could see her blushing, everything else around us seemed to disappear I pull myself closer to her she does the same

It wasn't long at all before our lips connected

It was mind blowing how awesome this kiss felt I was so immersed in the sensations I actually thought I saw a vision of the future (A/N What Buford sees is going to be my little secret)

We break the kiss I look at her she gives me the sweetest smile I ever seen

"Will you allow me the honor of escorting my girlfriend home" I asked

"It shall be my privilege to be escorted by you" she said holding out her hand

~Baljeet~

As I watched Buford and Milly leave the Football field together from the bleachers I felt like I achieved something of the Noble Peace Prize Nature all because of Buford

"Well Baby, we did it" I said to my Girlfriend Ginger

"We sure did, we might have got them together indirectly, but together none the less" she said planting one on me

After all I did tell Milly about what Buford had done at the Meatloaf festival

~3rd Person~

As the Beast Formerly known as Buford left the Field with the Beauty known as Milly

The following day was truly surprising for both Milly and Buford

Because their peers neither Cheered nor jeered at them

They just showed that they were genuinely happy for them

Buford continues to show a love for the game of football (A/N For those of the eurpoean audience I speak of the Variant of Rugby) since it was the sport that got him a girlfriend by playing the game

Milly goes babysitting every Sunday night she invites Buford along so they can both enjoy their soft spot for children

But they will always carry the memory of how on a football field, of what passion did to a Teen Boy with a Cold beastly heart, of how Passion warmed and tamed the Cold beastly heart, it with the love of an uncommonly kind beauty

They will always call that memory a storybook title

A Field of Passion

THE END


End file.
